


Meme-ting

by stardustandswimmingpools



Series: hamilton prompt fills [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Crack, Gen, Lawyers, Memes, Texting, a lot of memes, burr just wants peace, group chats, gwash is just done he wants coffee, i wrote it awhile ago but i forgot to post it, it's just fun, laughing inappropriately, leave him alone he just wants to do his job, not all texting but some texting, the revolutionary squad, this was such fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandswimmingpools/pseuds/stardustandswimmingpools
Summary: Aaron Burr would really appreciate it if the group chat would stop sending him memes while he's in a meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I wrote this awhile ago and forgot to post it but I realized I hadn't posted in awhile so here you go!  
> 2) Once again, the prompt is from the excellent @TeasTakingOver  
> 3) The title is kind of a joke. It's a relevant joke. This is a crack fic. Kind of.  
> 4) Hope you like it!  
> Chat names:
> 
>  **xande** — Alex
> 
>  **heracles** — Hercules
> 
>  **fluffayette** — Lafayette
> 
>  **johnald** — John
> 
>  **elizard** — Eliza
> 
>  **hairgelica** — Angelica
> 
>  **pegleg** — Peggy
> 
>  **burrn** — Burr

 

Aaron Burr was in the middle of an important meeting, and Washington was giving a long talk about a lot of facts and figures that were kind of making his head swim.

He was a good employee, he knew that, but there were just a lot of numbers there and Aaron hadn’t had a great night of sleep.

He didn’t have to pinch himself to keep himself awake, though. His phone was buzzing in his pocket every two seconds, signaling another text message, and every time it did, Aaron cursed himself for being asked to be put into the stupid group chat.

 

 **xande:** aaron

 **xande:** aaron

 **xande:** aaron

 **xande:** aaron

 **xande:** aaron

 **xande:** aaron

 **xande:** aaron

 **heracles:** that’s so obnoxious alex

 

Aaron agreed, but he couldn’t risk answering the texts lest Washington noticed him texting during a meeting.

Five minutes passed, and finally Washington abruptly stopped talking and stared straight at Aaron.

“Burr, is it _your_ phone that keeps buzzing?” he asked exasperatedly.

Aaron flushed red. “Yes, sir. It’s Hamilton and those other guys. They won’t stop talking.”

“Well, turn your phone off,” Washington said. “I’m too tired to deal with that right now. I just want to discuss the increase in tax and what it means for small businesses _in peace_.”

Aaron nodded and turned the ringer off his phone. He couldn’t feel the buzzing anymore, but as Washington turned back around to write on the big chalkboard (why did he still have a chalkboard?) his screen lit up yet again and he glanced down at it.

 

 **johnald:** aaron is in a meeting w gwash i just passed the room

 **xande:** ooh i wonder if he’s reading these

 **johnald:** he is he was looking at his phone

 **fluffayette:** hey aaron

 **fluffayette:** how does gwashington feel about the textings

 **heracles:** he probably came out to have a good time

 **heracles:** but i expect he’s feeling so attacked rn

 **fluffayette:** [eyes emoji]

 

Aaron gritted his teeth. If they were going to send him stupid memes, so be it. He flipped his phone over.

Try as he might, taxes just weren’t interesting to him just then, and finally curiosity got the better of him and he discreetly scrolled through the messages showing up on the screen now.

 

 **xande:** hi ill be auditioning for aaron burr and ill be singing “dont you wish you were us” by lemonade mouth

 **johnald:** why do you knwo lemonade mouth songs

 **xande:** why dont you

 **heracles:** shouldnt you be working alex

 **xande:** got better things to do

 **xande:** hey aaron are you reading these

 **xande:** if you are i hope your meeting is going great

 **xande:** you know i just love the leaders and great workers of this company

 **xande:** george washington, james madison, thomas jefferson, and *looks at smudged writing on hand*

 **xande:** sharin birds

 

Aaron stifled a laugh at that and turned it into a small cough. It was ridiculous, and he knew it, but he tried to look focused as Washington turned and gave him a steely gaze.

“Are you quite alright, Mr. Burr?”

“I’m good, sir. Sorry.” Aaron cast his eyes down, feeling just slightly intimidated, and regretted it immediately as the newest text messages caught his eye.

 

 **elizard:** aaron burr, sitting in a meeting about taxes with george washington:

 **elizard:** [thisisfine.png]

 **pegleg:** omg my sister just memed

 **pegleg:** this is such a Moment omg

 **pegleg:** lemme get in on this

 **hairgelica:** burr: “mr. washington can we do this meeting later? im really tired”

 **hairgelica:** washington: “read: 2:47 pm ✔️”

 

Aaron swallowed thickly in an attempt to avoid bursting into laughter. He really _was_ too tired to be in this meeting.

He looked around the room quickly. Washington’s back was turned away from the table of workers, and everyone else was paying rapt attention, clipboards and papers out, jotting down notes. He chanced a look at his phone, then subtly unlocked it, opened his messaging app, and shot out a quick text to the chat.

 

 **burrn:** guys ik this is funny 2 u but im actually in a meeting so pls stop w the memes

 

He clicked his phone off quietly and then looked back up at the board, where more numbers than before crammed his mind. He blinked as his eyes swam, then shook his head and rubbed his eyes aggressively with his fingers. Why hadn’t he slept better last night? He knew he’d regret staying up and yet he’d done it anyway.

 

 **xande:** oh aaron

 **xande:** that is just an open invitation

 

Aaron swore under his breath.

 

 **pegleg:** mmmmmmmm whatcha saaaaaaaay

 **pegleg:** imma let u finish but i am the best memer alive

 **pegleg:** you know why my name is margarita?

 **heracles:** your name is MARGARITA??????????????

 **pegleg:** because they used to call me memegarita

 **xande:** god no

 **hairgelica:** that’s…………..not even a little bit true

 **pegleg:** yes it is shut up

 **johnald:** burr: washington can i get a promotion

 **johnald:** washington: new phone who dis

 **fluffayette:** i have a meme

 **heracles:** go for it

 **fluffayette:** washington: “let us talk about taxes”

 **fluffayette:** burr: *shoves the breadsticks into the purse* i have t o go right now immedatley

 

Aaron exploded in laughter in a feeble attempt to stop himself. A sound kind of like a donkey or a broken car would make came out of his mouth, and at once he froze, swallowed the rest of the giggles trying to force themselves up his throat, and shoved his phone into his pocket, hoping he could feign innocence.

Washington groaned, turned around, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them and looked Aaron in the eye. “What’s funny, Mr. Burr? Is inflation a laughing matter to you?”

 _Inflation?_ That’s what they were talking about? Boy, Aaron was out of it. “No, sir. I just — I just thought of something really funny. Bad timing. I’m sorry, sir.”

Washington sighed. “Whatever. Just pay attention. _Please._ ”

“Yessir. Um — sorry, could I just go to the bathroom really quickly?” he asked timidly, agonizingly aware that everyone in the room had their eyes on him.

Washington nodded curtly and didn’t bother waiting for Aaron to get up before turning back to the matter at hand — inflation, apparently.

Quickly, Aaron pushed out his chair and hustled out the door of the meeting. Safely cut off from the mind-numbing vibes from inside, he began to walk down the hallway until he found the door with a big plaque marked _Alexander Hamilton, Attorney at Law._

He didn’t bother knocking, and instead just turned the knob and stepped inside, stone-faced.

Alex looked up from his cell phone. He seemed taken aback by Aaron’s presence.

“Oh, hello,” he said, his voice level.

“I nearly got kicked out of a meeting because of you,” Aaron seethed. “Take me out of your stupid chat. Don’t text me anymore.”

“What? No!” Alex protested. “We love having you in the chat. We enjoy making fun of you, in fact, we take great pleasure in it.”

“ _Out_ ,” Aaron repeated firmly.

Alex sighed. “Fine, whatever. Just curious, though,” he said conversationally as he unlocked his phone and scrolled through his messages, “how did you almost get kicked out? You can silence your phone, can’t you?”

Aaron gritted his teeth and muttered, “I laughed.”

Alex grinned. “Seriously? At what?”

“Lafayette’s stupid — meme-joke thing. Stop sending me memes during my meetings!” Aaron exclaimed.

Alex took Aaron out of the chat, and Aaron sighed and said, “Thank you.”

He turned to leave, and Alex said, “Hang on. Burr.”

Aaron turned around, already at the end of his patience. “ _What_ , Hamilton?”

Alex gave him a smirk. “We’re just trying to entertain you during your...meme-tings.”

Aaron slammed the door as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope I made you laugh (i made me laugh re-reading it so). I'm on Tumblr @justcuzfandoms or @vivilevone so come find me if you like and have a gr8 life guys !


End file.
